heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Monstrous Master Plan of the Mandarin! | StoryTitle2 = Preeeesenting the Unconquerable Hercules! | Synopsis2 = A one page Pin-Up | StoryTitle3 = More Than Meets the Eye | Synopsis3 = A two page diagram of Avengers Mansion | StoryTitle4 = Pulsatin' Panoramic Pulchtrudinous Pin-Up Dept. | Synopsis4 = A one page pin-up of the female Avengers: Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and the Wasp. | StoryTitle5 = The Orginal Avengers and the New Avengers | Synopsis5 = A one page pin-up | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer4_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer5_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = George Bell | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * * * an artificial Frost Giant * Other Characters: * Black Widow * New York Police Department ** * * SHIELD ** * Sub-Mariner * Señor Presidente (president of unnamed South American country) * Trolls of Asgard * Warden Smith * Zeus * Odin Locations: * Citadel of Silence * United States Of America ** New York State *** New York City **** Manhattan ***** Avengers Mansion ***** Baxter Building **** United Nations Building * Asia ** China * South America * Africa * Space Items: * Stun-Ulator * Captain America's Shield * Mjolnir * Hawkeye's Bow ** Trick Arrows * Iron Man Armor MK II * Hercules Golden Mace * Swordsman's Sword * Executioner's Axe Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Hercules | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Avengers Mansion | Appearing4 = * Scarlet Witch * Wasp * Black Widow | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Original Avengers ** The Hulk ** Thor ** Ant-Man (Henry Pym ** Iron Man ** Wasp * "New" Avengers" ** Captain America ** Hawkeye ** Quicksilver ** Scarlet Witch ** Wasp ** Goliath (Henry Pym) Items: * Mjolnir * Captain America's Shield * Iron Man Armor MK IV * Hawkeye's Bow | Notes = * Cover art: modifications by Romita. * This story continues in part from and will continue in part in . * This issue is reprinted in minus the pin-ups from Sequences II through V. * This story is broken into five parts/chapters: ** Part One: The Monstrous Plan of the Mandarin ** Part Two: To Perish by the Sword ** Part Three: Struggle in a Strange Land ** Part Four: And a Monster Shall Stalk the Land ** Part Five: Showdown in Space * Don Heck took time off from the regular Avengers title to work on this issue. His replacement, John Buscema, will ultimately replace Heck as the series artist. Don Heck does the interior art for and and, otherwise, will not return to pencil Avengers again until . * credits: ** Stan Lee Lovingly Lords It Over A Roy Thomas - Don Heck Landmark Of Literary Luminescence! ** Inked By George Bell! ** Lettered By Artie Simek! * references: , , , , , , , | Trivia = * Avengers regular artist Don Heck took time off from the regular title to pen this issue. However, Marvel liked his replacement, John Buscema, so much that Buscema became the regular artist for the title. Buscema would pen 50+ Avengers issues over his career. Heck pencilled only a few more over the years. * On Page 10, Panel 6, Nick Fury is incorrectly shown with having Hercules' headband. * On Page 48, Panel 3, it looks like someone photocopied the Avengers from the cover of and made some alterations. | Recommended = | Links = }}